League of legends champion Caitlyn
Lol champion caitlyn official lore belongs to riot One of the reasons Piltover is known as the City of Progress is because it has an extraordinarily low crime rate. This hasn't always been the case; brigands and thieves of all sorts used to find the city-state an ideal mark for plunder, primarily due to the valuable resources it imports to fuel its techmaturgical research. Some even theorize that it would have fallen long ago to the chaos of organized crime if not for Caitlyn, the Sheriff of Piltover. Born the daughter of a wealthy statesman and a pioneering hextech researcher, Caitlyn discovered her natural gift for investigation when, at age 14, her father was assaulted and robbed on his way home. She snuck out of her house that night with her father's rifle and tracked down the muggers from the crime scene. At first, her parents did their best to discourage her from such risky hobbies, but she was incorrigible. Wishing to protect her daughter in the only way she knew how, Caitlyn's mother began outfitting her with techmaturgical devices tailored to her sleuthing needs. Caitlyn quickly gained notoriety, both because she was single handedly defeating crime in Piltover and also because she soon developed into a ravishing beauty. She never backed down from a case or a challenge, and she was one of the sharpest shots in the city-state. Her services were soon requested by Demacia to help track down a mysterious outlaw who had begun committing high-profile heists. The bandit, who always left a card with an ornate 'C' at the scene of the crime, became Caitlyn's arch-nemesis. To this day, Caitlyn still searches for this cat burglar, and the chase has led her all across Valoran. She has joined the League to hone her skills and gain the influence necessary to track down the only quarry that has managed to evade her. personality in moba universe Mrweare121 cannon Caitlyn's personality in moba universe is that of a resourcefull tracker being able to find almost anyone even if they leave very little to no evidence of where they went. At first glance Caitlyn may not seem appealing do to her some what over confidence when dealing with those who she thinks are not as surperior.It should be noted that Caitlyn never fight someone by using unfair tactics she will always give them at least a small chance in battle. What goes some what against her lore is she doesn't seem to care what influence she has with those around her often ignoring the comments others make toward her.As a whole Caitlyn can and will kill thoses she sees without so much as a little regreat.It's knowen that Caitlyn doesn't handle being betrayed by those she thinks are her closes of friends. Relationship Mrweare121 cannon Vi The relationship between vi and Caitlyn is very strong because they both feal that following the law and preventing those from causing harm to others is very important.When ever vi loses track of a fleeing criminal she can always count on the tracking skills of caitlyn to be able to locate the criminals location.Despite Vi being a higher ranking agent with in the Law Inforcement Agency Caitlyn and her often have equall